Latios
| border = | name='Latios'| jname=(ラティオス Latios)| ndex=381| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= LA-Tee-ose | hp=80| atk=90| def=80| satk=130| sdef=110| spd=110| total=600| species=Eon Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=132.3 lbs.| weight=132.3 lbs. (60.0 kg)| ability=Levitate| color='Blue'| gender=0% ♀/100% ♂| }} Latios (ラティオス Latios) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. It is one of the few Legendary Pokémon with a specific Gender, and it is always male. Appearance Latios looks similar to Latias, though it is blue and a bit larger; it is also similar to Lugia. Latios has an upside-down, white teardrop shape in the center of its blue face. In the middle of his chest, Latios has a red triangle, much like Latias', whose is blue, showing in some way they are related. In the movie Pokémon Heroes, Latios and Latias both serve as guardians. Latios also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in a Poké Ball. When Latios is released it will use the move Steel Wing with Latias. Latias is Latios' sister. Special Abilities Latios comes with the ability Levitate, which causes Ground-type moves to always miss. Latios is able to fold in his arms and fly at the speed of a jet. He can also make foes see images he has seen or what he imagines in his head. He can understand human speech. Even if he is hiding, Latios can detect the locations and emotions of others using telepathy. Latios can also refract light around him to make him appear invisible unless the light strikes him just right. In the movie Pokémon Heroes Latias and Latios also had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around her to see exactly what Latios is seeing and vice versa. Latios is the only known Pokémon that learns Luster Purge. Anime Latios first debuted with his sister Latias in Pokémon Heroes. Annie and Oakley captured Latios and used his DNA along with the stolen Soul Dew to power the Defense Mechanism in the museum of Alto Mare. Latios ended up sacrificing himself to save Alto Mare from an enormous tidal wave. Latios also had a small cameo in the opening to The Rise of Darkrai along with a Latias. A Latios owned by Tobias was used in DP189 in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League, though the Latios tied with Pikachu in the battle. Evolution Latios does not evolve. Games Locations |rubysapphire=Roaming Hoenn (Ruby)Southern Island (Sapphire) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Roaming Hoenn or Southern Island |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Kanto (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Cobalt Coast |RSPinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Northern Range (25F) |PMD2=Deep Spacial Rift (B5F)Midnight Forest (B24F)(Requires Mystery Part or Secret Slab in the bag) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Latios| ruby=Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech.| sapphire=Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance.| emerald=Even in hiding, it can detect the locations of others and sense their emotions since it has telepathy. Its intelligence allows it to understand human languages.| firered=It has a docile temperament and dislikes fighting. Tucking in its forelegs, it can fly faster than a jet plane.| leafgreen=It has a docile temperament and dislikes fighting. Tucking in its forelegs, it can fly faster than a jet plane.| diamond=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| pearl=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| platinum=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| heartgold=It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. It is a tender Pokémon that dislikes fighitng.| soulsilver=It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. It is a tender Pokémon that dislikes fighitng.| black=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| white=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| }} Trivia *Although Latios color is mainly blue and white, in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Version, Latios' white color was changed to grey. *Latios and Latias were the first -type Legendary Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Latios and his female counterpart, Latias. *Latios was the first Legendary Pokémon to have a 100% rate of being male. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon